Guéris-moi
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Heal Me" d'InsertHumor : Quand la tombée de la nuit touche l'équipe dans leur marche vers Las Vegas, Mamori essaye de s'occuper des blessures d'Hiruma lorsqu'ils font une pause. OS


_Auteur : Elis Narene_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Guéris-moi

* * *

L'écharpe de velours du ciel et des étoiles entrelacées s'était avérée être un spectacle digne d'éloges pour ceux qui contemplaient sa beauté.

« Mamori ! Panse-moi aussi ! J'ai l'impression que seul ton toucher féminin peut apaiser ma douleur ! » Monta prétendait sceptiquement que sa jambe l'élançait, à un point tel que la douleur semblait remonter à mesure que Mamori se rapprochait. « Mamori a des pouvoirs de guérisseuse ! Max ! »

« Je sais ce qui t'apaiseras, Monta ! Et si Komusubi et moi te faisions un câlin ? Rien ne soigne mieux qu'un câlin entre amis ! » Kurita se tourna vers Komusubi qui répliqua avec un ferme mais enjoué « Hnngo ! » et ils firent un câlin au receveur.

« Douleur ! Max ! » Les yeux de Monta lui sortaient de la tête alors qu'il se débattait pour échapper à la poigne des linebackers et se rapprocher de l'odeur douce et fleurie de Mamori.

Jumonji, Kuroki et Togano se foutèrent de la gueule du gars à tête de singe mais furent regarder par une expression moqueuse de la part de Komusubi.

« Ha ? Ha ? HAAA ? Tu penses que nous ne pouvons pas le serrer aussi fort que toi ? Nous allons te montrer ! » Hurlèrent simultanément les frères Ha-ha en s'avançant vers ce qui promettait d'être un câlin collectif.

« Mamori ! » S'écria Monta au ciel lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était partie.

Mamori marcha calmement vers l'espace privé un peu à l'écart où se trouvait Hiruma. Tapant sur son ordinateur et mâchant son chewing-gum mentholé, il ne fit pas attention aux pas qui se rapprochaient. Il tendit le bras pour toucher avec précaution son genou droit qui saignait, sa jambe de pantalon relevée pour pouvoir inspecter au mieux sa blessure. Hiruma tressaillit légèrement à la douleur mais se rétablit immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, satanée manager ? » Demanda Hiruma impassible. « Je suis occupé, va te charger de ces sacrés idiots et de ce babouin amoureux. »

Mamori s'agenouilla, son visage en face du genou endolori, et dit tristement : « Je ne m'en vais pas, alors reste immobile s'il-te-plait. »

Hiruma commença à bouger sa jambe dans le but de faire lâcher la manager qui s'occupait de son genou.

« Hiruma ! Arrête ! Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Mamori se leva et essaya de retenir sa jambe, mais se faisant elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba contre le quarterback.

La figure de Mamori n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage étonnamment surpris d'Hiruma, ce qui n'arrivait qu'en de rares occasions où ses prédictions dans un match de football ne se réalisaient pas. Les bras de la manager étaient de part et d'autre du quarterback immobile. Son souffle chaud à lui produisait constamment de l'électricité sur sa peau tandis que ses genoux à elle se posaient sur les siens pour se retenir.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ciel étoilé qui animait les caractéristiques du quarterback. L'ordinateur portable réduisait quelque peu la vision de la manager. Les plis visibles de son tee-shirt soulignaient les muscles toniques en-dessous et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte suppliait pratiquement qu'elle le touche. La lumière de la lune se réverbérant sur ses lèvres attirait les yeux de la manager, elles étaient si élégantes. Comment pouvaient-elles appartenir à un démon pareil ?

Les yeux émeraude du quarterback fixèrent intensément la manager : « Tu es plus lourde qu'il n'y parait, sacrée manager. »

Mamori s'empourpra : « Ex-excuse-moi d'avoir essayé de t'aider ! Je voulais juste … » Elle fut interrompue par une voix familière qui émanait de l'autre côté de leur petit camp :

« Mamori ! Hé, Mamori ! » L'appelait Sena.

« Peut-être qu'elle est avec le coach, allons voir. » Yukimitsu plaça une main sur l'épaule de Sena et pointa dans une direction différente.

Entendant les paroles de Sena, le tempérament de Mamori s'adoucît et elle sourit tendrement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait attirer son attention, et c'était son ami d'enfance. Les traits d'Hiruma tiquèrent d'agacement dès qu'il entendit le prénom du manager être prononcé par le « chouchou » de Mamori. Remarquant que Mamori s'écartait lentement de sa position gênante, le quarterback la fit se retourner pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Les bras d'Hiruma enserrèrent la taille de la manager qui frissonna légèrement au contact abrupt. Posant son menton dans le creux de son cou, il dit d'une voix basse séduisante : « Guéris-moi, foutue manager. »

La longue écharpe de velours noir et d'étoiles étincelantes n'avait jamais paru aussi belle.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Miki bozu à Mitsuko2813 pour avoir bêta-testé ma fic ! Et bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
